


Guard Dogs

by tyanite



Series: The Bobby John AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Kid Fic, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyanite/pseuds/tyanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby will take in even the meanest of strays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guard Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the Bobby John AU ficlet compilation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165958) by [Fallynleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/pseuds/Fallynleaf). 
  * Inspired by [Good Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146783) by [Fallynleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/pseuds/Fallynleaf). 



> Oh my god another [Bobby John AU ficlet](http://archiveofourown.org/series/142125)! Who would have thought. 
> 
> [Fallynleaf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/pseuds/Fallynleaf) and I decided early on that Bobby John should get a dog but we never decided any details (or even a name) until one morning where we both went back and wrote two separate fics relating to the dog and titling them both separately "dog fic."
> 
> It was pretty amusing, to say the least.
> 
> I hope it amuses you as much as it did us! Comments and Kudos are always welcome!

The dog was probably the meanest, ugliest thing Bobby had ever seen—counting most of the monsters he had hunted in his life. It hadn't stopped growing for one second since it arrived, barring it's teeth at everything and snapping and barking whenever anything got too close for it's comfort.  
  
But the kid was practically hanging off it's mangy neck and it had been nothing but gentle to him.  
  
"I'm telling you Bobby,"  Sam was saying, eyeing the dog distrustfully. "It's no good. It practically bit my hand off, and you saw what it did to Dean."  
  
Bobby cast his eyes across to the kitchen where Dean had stripped off his shirt and was poking gingerly at the scratches and bite marks covering his body while Cas looked on. The only way they had gotten the dog there had been for Cas to zap it ahead and Bobby had to shut the thing in the basement when it tried to jump at him.  
  
"What did Cas say?" Bobby asked finally.  
  
"Cas said it's a deeply damaged dog that likes Bobby John strictly because he isn't human." Sam said, sounding a bit like a broken record and ran a hand through his hair. Bobby looked back towards Bobby John and the dog in the back room. Bobby John was nuzzling his face into it's matted fur and Sam quickly called out, "Don't do that, kid,” which set off another round of barking.  
  
Sam groaned, scrubbing his face with his hands while Dean swore and jumped down from the kitchen table, going over to Bobby and his brother. "Bobby, you gotta get rid of it." Dean said, "I can't take it in the car and the kid is latched onto that monster."  
  
"He's your kid," Bobby said gruffly, "you tell him he can't keep it."  
  
"You think we didn't try?" Dean snapped, "it's not my fault Sam can't say no to him!"  
  
"Me?!" Sam cried, "You're just as bad!"  
  
Bobby tuned them out as he watched the kid petting the dog while Cas was honest to god barking and growling back to the dog. They sounded like they were having a very intense debate. Finally the dog stopped it's yapping only for Cas to growl once and look irritated, which left little argument as to who won.  
  
Cas huffed something in Enochian which set the kid off into a series of giggles and the dog turned to look at Bobby John, it's tail thumping against the kid and the wall as it wagged.  
  
"Fine." Bobby said, finally.  
  
Sam and Dean were still arguing so Bobby raised his voice over them.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it."  
  
Silence fell in the old house, except for the undercurrent of growling from the mutt, all eyes turned to him.  
  
"Do what?" Sam asked finally.  
  
"I'll watch over the damn thing while you two are away." Bobby said, crossing his arms. "Not like it's the first mean ol' stray I've taken in."  
  
"Yay!" The kid let out a delighted squeal and jumped up, running over to Bobby and flinging his arms around him. "Thank you grandpa!"  
  
"You've got to be kidding." Sam gaped. "You don't actually--"  
  
"It's good enough to the kid, ain't it?" Bobby said, ruffling Bobby John's hair and keeping his hat down low over his eyes. "It can be good enough to people too, given time. Now kid, you gotta give it a name. Take it 'round back, and we'll figure something out."  
  
Bobby John bobbed his head and then returned to the dog, urging it up and guiding it over to the back door.  
  
"Can you even keep a dog here, Bobby?"  
  
“I had a dog before, you idjits.” he grumbled. “Your demon buddy Meg killed ‘im.”  
  
“She’s not our buddy,” Sam muttered defensively.

 “Bobby, it’s a monster—“  
  
Bobby cast Dean a warning expression and Dean’s mouth shut so quickly there was an audible click. Silence fell in the living room as Sam rubbed the back of his neck, his mouth set in a grim line and Dean looked anywhere but at them.  
  
“Fine. It’s your funeral, not ours." Dean said finally, stalking off to kitchen to retrieve his shirt. “But we are not putting that flea-bitten mutt in my car. Ever.”  
  
Sam looked between Bobby and Dean before sighing and sitting down on the couch, nursing his pride more than his hand, but making a great show of it. Bobby rolled his eyes and walked over to his desk, thinking about what he would need to do if he were to keep the dog here.  
  
Most of Rumsfeld’s old stuff was lying around somewhere, so Bobby could probably dig it up. He’d need to make sure it had all its shots, get it registered and getting it groomed certainly wouldn’t hurt. It might be actually turn out to be little less ugly once it was cleaned up a little.  
  
Of course it was a mean enough bastard that he would probably need to rope Cas and the kid into helping him get the mutt into town. Castiel, of course, was nowhere to be seen in the room, which Bobby figured was not all that unusual. He must have bailed during the argument.  
  
Dean, shirt replaced, sat down on the couch next to Sam and pulled his hand roughly into his own lap, so he could inspect the bite—which was really more of a warning nip than anything serious, with a cloudy expression.  
  
Bobby’s stomach clenched a little and he turned quickly, hurrying upstairs to the attic where he could have sworn he had a dog cage large enough for the mutt, or at the very least, a leash and collar they could use temporarily.  
  
Tuned out he had both, along with two dog bowls and a chew toy. He piled all the items in the cage and brought it down, setting up what he could downstairs before bringing the cage out to the front porch. The moment he had closed the door behind him, though, the kid came running up, the dog at his heels and growling.  
  
“Grandpa!” The kid cried, a bright grin lighting up his dirty face. “I got a name now!”  
  
“Yeah?” Bobby prompted, hauling the cage onto the porch and setting it down.  
  
“Scotch!”  
  
Bobby snorted slightly, looking over at Bobby John. There was a man in a dark suit standing in the front yard beyond him and when Bobby’s eyes landed on the man, he smiled and waved like they were the best buddies in the world and he wasn’t the King of Hell. Castiel stood nearby, glaring Angel-blades at the demon.  
  
“Scotch.” Bobby repeated back. “Came up with that one all on your own, did you?”  
  
“Uncle Crowley helped me come up with it.” Bobby John admitted, still smiling. “Said it fit with the tradition.”  
  
“What tradition?” Bobby grumbled then looked over at Crowley. “What do you want?”  
  
“Leaving a child outside and unprotected is very dangerous this day and age.” Crowley tutted, strolling over to the porch like he owned the place. Bobby felt a little swell of satisfaction when the dog growled at Crowley, too. “Anybody could come around and snatch up a little bite like Bobby John here.”  
  
“Only creature stupid enough to come into a Hunter’s front yard is you, apparently.” Bobby snapped back. Crowley inclined his head slightly, but he was still looking as snarky as usual.  
  
“I wasn’t alone, Uncle Crowley.” Bobby John protested, eyes wide. “I had Scotch with me!”  
  
“That you did, little bite.”  
  
Bobby John smiled brightly.  
  
“Anything in particular you want, Crowley?” Bobby said, keeping his voice cold and his arms crossed. “Or do you just have nothing better to do than to be a pest?”  
  
“I beg your pardon but I was looking after junior.”  
  
“Bobby John,” Bobby corrected him.  
  
“The kid.” Crowley compromised. “But since you are so insistent I do something—“  
  
“Carry this cage into the back of my truck, will ya?” Bobby cut in, giving the demon a pointed look.  
  
“No thank you.” Crowley scoffed, “Have the Angel here help you out. I have things to attend to.”  
  
“Sure you do.” Bobby said, making it as clear as he could that nobody was buying what Crowley was selling.  
  
“Yeah, well.” Crowley said, then turned to the dog—Scotch—and barked something in dog at it, which Cas cut into the conversation quickly, giving Crowley an untrusting glare. Crowley raised his eyebrows. “Your accent is terrible, Cas. What is it? Coyote?”  
  
Cas gave Crowley an expression that must have been smite-y enough because the Demon was gone and the dog huffed something that might have been laughter but then again, Bobby might have been loosing it. He shook his head and pointed at the cage. “In car.” He ordered the angel, who silently lifted it with ease and walked towards the car with Bobby, the kid and the dog following.  
  
“We’ve got to take…Scotch…into town to get ‘im registered, taken to the vets and get some stuff for him.” Bobby explained to the kid as his head bobbed up and down with enthusiastic nodding. “We’ll also get him cleaned up, see what kinda dog exactly you’ve got there.”  
  
“I know what kinda dog I got, Grandpa.” Bobby John said as they reached the car.  
  
“What’s that, kid?”  
  
“The perfect kind!”  
  
Then the dog started chewing on the car tire like it was a threat.

*********************

Bobby sat at his desk, staring down the hall towards the kitchen where Scotch sat, staring back and growling.  
  
Maybe Bobby’s first impression had been the correct one. Scotch was as mean as she (for the trip to the vet had discovered under the matted fur and dirt, the dog Bobby John had taken to was, in fact, a she) had seemed. She was also only slightly less ugly once she was cleaned up, her fur a dirty brown that was oddly mixed with blacks and a patch or two of brown and gold. One of her ears was mostly gone, and she looked chronically underfed and bony.  
  
When Bobby John had brought the dog in, she had been hobbling, which the vet had discovered was from a break that hadn’t healed right, but there was little to do about it now, so the dog was stuck forever limping around and growling. Which was all she seemed to do, when she wasn’t busy barking and attacking anything that she could get her jaws around. At least she put on a little bit of weight since she came, so at least she was eating the food Bobby was giving her.  
  
Bobby had dealt with his fair share of difficult strays, but this one was getting under his skin.  He wasn’t even aware he was growling back at the dog until the phone rang and she began barking.  
  
“Shut up.” He snapped at Scotch, which did very little to actually silence her and then growled into the phone, “Yeah?”  
  
“Mr. Singer?” Came a tentative female voice on the other end. “This is Tammi, from Dr. Stockton’s office. We got the blood work back on your dog, Scotch. They all came back fine and she is completely healthy, except—“  
  
“Except?” Bobby asked, casting the dog a suspicious look.  
  
“Well, your dog is pregnant!” Tammi, from the vet said, excitement barely contained in her voice. “She’ll be about four weeks in by now!”  
  
“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”  
  
“No, sir.” She said. “If you wish, we can schedule—“  
  
But Bobby had already hung up the phone and was now glaring across at Scotch from the kitchen. The Dog had returned to growling now that the phone conversation was over and Bobby nearly growled back before he caught himself.

*********************

It’s always easier to deal with the dog when the kid is there.  
  
It doesn’t matter what skin the kid wore, Scotch knew Bobby John instantly. It must be a scent thing, or whatever it was that allowed dogs to see through shifter disguises. The Impala would rumble into the driveway and Scotch would be at Bobby John’s side before the kid had even hopped out of the car, licking Bobby John’s face and wagging her tail so hard it thunked against the side of the metal frame. Bobby John’s smile and laughter could have melted a blizzard, it was so warm.  
  
Maybe Bobby was softening up to the dog but those moments made him smile and feel glad he had taken in the ugly thing.  
  
And when Bobby had let the kid know the dog was expecting puppies, Bobby John had practically vibrated with excitement and glee. Sam and Dean had not been as enthusiastic, even when Bobby assured all three of them that the salvage would have enough room for the puppies when they arrived.  
  
And okay, maybe after a month, Scotch had been growing on Bobby too. She was stubborn as she was ugly, but she was smart enough and didn't try to make a break for it. She also served as the most effective alarm Bobby had ever seen for approaching…well, anything.  
  
Grudgingly, Scotch came to terms with being stuck with Bobby, at least enough to stop growling and barking at him every time they were in the same room. She still didn’t let him get too close, and she would still snap and growl if he surprised her or walked too close.  
  
He couldn’t say the same for the rest of the family, since Scotch seemed determined to hate Sam and Dean for as long as possible, and from the sound of it, was forever arguing with Cas about lord knows what.  
  
But the kid was happy and the long nights and slow days were a lot less bad when there was at least another body to share them with.  
  
The puppies came around late summer.  
  
Bobby John had helped to set up an area for Scotch and the pups, then fussed and fretted so much, Bobby had ordered Sam and Dean to take the kid out of the house. Luckily there had been a hunt outside of Jacksonville and they had piled into the car and driven off with Bobby John tearfully begging Bobby to call once anything started happening.  
  
Bobby decided for his own sanities sake to wait until he was absolutely certain the first pup was coming before he picked up the phone to call the kid. Bobby John answered on the first ring.  
  
“Junior,” Bobby said, looking down at Scotch who was eyeing him warily from her box. “It’s time—“   
“THE PUPPIES!” Bobby John screamed into the other end and Bobby winced, holding the phone away from his ear as the kid called out, “CAS!”  
  
Scotch raised her head at the sound of the kid and Bobby cautiously put his ear back to the phone, only to hear it clatter to the floor on the other end and in front of him, Castiel and the kid appeared.  
 Bobby hung up the phone as the kid rushed past him.  
  
“Scotch!” Bobby John cried, bursting into the room, excitedly.  
  
“Calm down kid.” Bobby ordered, following the kid inside. Cas hung around near the door, looking rather out of place and a little bit lost. “You’re gonna scare her if you shout like that.”  
  
“Sorry,” the kid said, voice immediately dropping to a whisper.  
  
“Go sit down next to her, y’hear? Pet her and keep her calm. Got it?”  
  
“Got it.” Bobby John whispered and sat down next to Scotch’s head. She put her head in the kid’s lap and let Bobby John pet her and talk to her all quiet and soft.  
  
Bobby had delivered puppies before, back when he still kept dogs. Scotch’s puppies came so easily that he was certain they were not her first. Cas mostly stood around and was useless, until Bobby gave him a pointless busy task to do so he would stop hovering.  
  
When she was done, five puppies were curled against her stomach, happily nursing while Bobby John looked on silently joyous and barely containing her excitement. Bobby left the kid and Scotch alone while he went into the kitchen for a beer.  
  
Cas followed him in, standing besides the door. “Are the puppies all well and accounted for?”  
  
“Yeah.” Bobby popped the cap off of a beer, taking a long swig. “We’re all good.”

*********************

Castiel stood vigilance over the dog and her puppies while Bobby John was forced out of the room for a snack.  
  
The dog was tired, but satisfied with her litter, and she only tossed him a half-hearted _‘beat that, angel’_ before returning her attention to the pups.  
  
He could hear Bobby and Bobby John talking in the living room, Bobby John already begging Bobby to keep the puppies and Bobby already having agreed before he fully realized he had. He could also hear far away, in the motel room in Florida, Sam and Dean returning to an empty room.  
  
He had his phone in his hand before it even began to rang and answered it as Dean’s voice came over the speakers.  
  
“Cas, you have Bobby John, right?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
There was a pause. “Bobby’s place?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“The puppies came, didn’t they?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Dean sighed heavily on the other end.  
  
“You may finish up the case there,” Cas said, glancing down at Scotch and her litter. “I will stay here with Bobby John, Bobby and the dogs.”  
  
“Thanks Cas.” Dean said, wearily. “We’ll be there in a few days.” And then he hung up. Cas held onto the phone for a few moments more before putting it back into his pocket and returning to his silent vigil.

*********************

When Sam and Dean finally arrived back in Sioux Falls, it had been almost a week since the kid had zapped out of their motel room. Bobby greeted them on the porch, motioning inside the house with his head.  
  
“Junior’s in there with the pups.” He said once they approached.  
  
“How many are there?” Sam asked, trying to keep his barely contained excitement hidden.  
  
“Five.”  
  
“Are they…” Sam glanced around Bobby. “Are they nice?”  
  
“They are a week old, son. We don’t know yet.”   
Dean rolled his eyes and pushed Sam into the house. They found Bobby John in the room with Scotch and her pups, with one of them in Bobby John’s hands. It was licking his finger lazily, its eyes still closed and its ears all scrunchy.  
  
“Hey.” Sam grinned. Scotch gave a warning growl at Sam, but it was only half hearted as he knelt down far enough away to be out of her biting range.  
  
“Hey,” Bobby John smiled back.  
  
Dean raised a hand in greeting before following Bobby and Cas into the kitchen. Bobby was already cracking into a rather expensive looking bottle of whiskey.  
  
“Getting celebratory?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Crowley.” Bobby rolled his eyes. “Said he wanted to congratulate us on the happy occasion.”  
  
“That’s a load,” Dean took three tumblers off of the shelf and Bobby poured equal amounts into them. “Figure its poisoned or something?”  
  
“Nothing, so far as I can tell. Unless snobbishness and pretension count as poison.”  
  
Dean snorted slightly and sniffed drink suspiciously before they walked back towards where Sam and the kid were waiting.  
  
Bobby John was excitedly pointing out each of the puppies and describing them in detail to Sam, as if he couldn’t already see them.  
  
“You got names for them, yet?” Dean asked, handing Sam his drink and taking a sip from his. It _was_ pretty damn good whiskey, but he wasn’t going to admit it, knowing where it came from.  
  
“Uh-huh.” Bobby John nodded eagerly.  
  
“Just wait.” Bobby smirked slightly, leaning against the door frame. “Tell ‘em how you got them.”  
  
“Uncle Crowley.” Bobby John blinked at Bobby and then looked at Sam and Dean, for all the world the picture of innocence while both of their stomachs dropped.  
  
“What did you name them?” Sam asked, but really he was asking, _what could you name them if Crowley is helping? Slasher and Ripper?_  
  
“Bourbon, Whiskey, Beer, Wine and Vodka!” Bobby John said, point out each of the puppies as he listed them.  
  
Dean actually laughed with Bobby while Sam groaned. The kid and the angel (and the dog) were all very confused.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Good Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146783) by [Fallynleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/pseuds/Fallynleaf)




End file.
